


brown eyes

by venomondenim



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomondenim/pseuds/venomondenim
Kudos: 6





	brown eyes

You've got your twisted little brown eyes   
Waiting to whisper me goodnight   
And you constantly apologize   
For checking my pulse, to make sure  
I'm alive 

But you're stuck in my brain, like a migraine.  
And you wandered in my life, and left  
Like an off track m-train   
I'm obsessed, and completely helpless   
My words fail at my lips, reassuring how I'm a hot mess.

You're a whole lot stronger than me,  
Been at this for a whole lot longer than me.  
Sometimes I wish for a Best Buy parking lot,  
Where I can drown my sorrows, and forget that you forgot. 

I gotta stay quiet so I bite my tongue   
And my chest burns as the air seizes in my lungs  
It's not you, it's definitely me   
It always seems to be to some degree 

There's a God and Devil inside of me  
And they tell me no one else will ever fall in love with me  
Without you here it doesn't feel like home   
And I've never seen the sky so low   
All the streets have gone quiet  
No one's trying to start a riot   
Without you here it doesn't feel like home   
And I've forgotten how to be alone 

I'm trying to figure out all I wanted to say  
But all I know is I wanted you to stay

We all crave the taste of misery   
Too bad, you can’t overdose on tragedy.


End file.
